Love Regrets
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Eric is out of town on a seminar,he calls his Calleigh and they end up fighting. To try to comfort her Horatio asks if she want to have dinner at his place the same night. She has her doubts and she ends of having regrets the next morning. This will be the start of something that will lead to a future for Calleigh and Horatio, and future of troubles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Authors Note : **_A coworksnip with LoveliLadiiZ. We are both working with the idea, but sadly only one could post it up.

_**Authors Note 2:**_ This is both Hipphugger and DuCaine, but too long to put in the summary._ **  
**_

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk

* * *

_**Love regrets**_

_**Chapter 1. **_

Calleigh sighed as she looked at the caller ID, it was Eric and she knew she had to take it. All things considered he was on a five days seminar for work and he didn't have that much time to talk, neither of them did. She put the case folder aside and stepped into Horatio's office as that was the nearest place with privacy.

"Hi babe," she said, in her cheerful tone.

"Hi hot stuff, how's life treating you, missing me yet?" he asked, he sounded happy as well.

"Too busy to miss you at work, but kind of lonely in bed last night," she admitted, she did after all like being held during the night, even if… 'No Calleigh don't go there," she told herself.

"Awwwe, aren't you the sweetest, missed you too, can't seem to sleep well without you," he said.

"You say the sweetest things, so learning anything over there?" she wanted to know.

"You should know, you took this thing a while back," he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Eric, it's not that bad and you know you need it if you want to get higher up some day," she said.

"Don't you think I know that, but in the end it doesn't matter you'll always have the higher rank, do you have any idea how it feels to have a girl with better pay and that have a higher position," he said.

"Here we go again, I worked my ass off for it," she snapped back.

"So you are saying I don't is that is?" he snapped back at her.

"Of course you do," she said.

"You know I'm starting to get feed up with this argument over and over, doesn't the fact that I'm here say something," he said.

"It does, and I think it's great, but really I have to go," she said, seeing Horatio come towards his office.

"So you can't even take five minutes off from work to talk to me, shows who you care more about," he said.

"Now you are being unfair, you know I love you more than…" she started when he cut her off saying, "Save it Calleigh, we both know that's not a fact, you work even when we are home, you just can't stop. And frankly I'm fed up with it. Call me if you ever have the time to talk."

With that he hung up before she had time to protest. The petite blonde looked at the phone, before she sank down in Horatio's chair, head in her hands. This was all so fucked up. Everything was just so fucking feed up. She looked at the phone before she slammed it so hard against the wall that it broke into a million pieces. She huffed thinking, "Damn him."

"Calleigh, are you okay," she heard Horatio asked as he looked at the remains of her broken phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said with another huff.

"And the phone deserved it?" he said, picking up the simcard that lay by his feet. He pulled his phone of out of his pocket and removed his, then inserted hers, handing it over.

"In case he calls again," he said, with a half-smile.

"How did you…?" she asked, looking at him with confused eyes.

"Just guess, is he giving you a hard time?" he asked concerned.

"We're fine," she said, adding, "Sure you don't need it."

"No, got an old one somewhere in here," he said, nodding towards his desk.

"Well, thanks," she said with a heavy sigh, going towards the door, when he asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" she said, turning to face him.

"Thought maybe you were lonely without Eric, maybe we could have dinner," he offered.

"I…I don't know if that would be right to do," she said, she was after all still with Eric.

"Well if you change your mind, my house at seven," he said, giving her the option of coming if she wished. He knew she most likely would.

She nodded and left him while he started to look for an ancient phone in his desk drawers.

* * *

Calleigh parked her car in Horatio's driveway moments before seven. Having been there on several occasions before, she had no problems finding the place. She sighed wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Horatio was of course right about her being lonely while Eric was gone, and he was a good friend of her in addition to her co-supervisor. Still there was something inside her that made her doubt the whole thing.

'Calleigh, get a grip, it's only dinner,' she told herself as she slowly got out of the car and walked up to the house. As she rang the doorbell she sighed, looking towards the car then shook her head thinking she was just being silly.

Horatio opened moments later and let her inside saying, "You're right on time."

"Aren't I always?" she said with a slight giggle.

"No sometimes you are ahead of the rest of the world. Hungry?" he asked, nodding towards the dining room.

"Very yes, to be honest I haven't gotten the chance to eat much today," she said.

"Do you ever?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged," she said with another giggle.

"Wine or are you driving?" he wanted to know, holding up a bottle.

"I suppose I can take a cab," she said with shrug, while thinking, 'Or sleep on the couch.' After all he had a comfy couch.

"Very well then," he said, pouring her a glass, before doing the same to himself. She tasted it figuring it was a good one, before helping herself with some food.

One glass turned into well more and soon they were on his couch talking like no time has floated by, when he suddenly dared to ask, "So you and Eric, how is that going?"

"I want so say well, but…In the beginning it was as we are so good friends…" her voice trailed off as she turned her face away.

"What went wrong?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I…I really don't know, all I know is…I shouldn't be telling you this," she whispered.

"I promise I won't tell him we talked, please," he said, looking at her with his kind blue eyes.

"He's upset because I have higher rank than him and I always will. I can't help it that I like my job and that I'm good at it, but I shouldn't have to deal with the fact that he can handle it. I mean fuck if it was the other way around I wouldn't have reacted this way and…" again her words trailed of looking into his eyes. Were they always this blue, and his lips, had they always been so temptations? She swallowed hard as she backed away a little, wondering had he always been this handsome, before she could help it, it slipped from her lips, "If I'd been dating you, we wouldn't have this problem."

"No but then it would look like I hired you and upgraded you due to the fact that we were dating and not your skills," he said with a sigh.

"Did you?" she asked, it never occurred to him before now, but maybe he did have feelings for her.

"Of course not, besides we never did date or anything of the kind," he pointed out.

"Would you have liked to?" she asked, her eyes again meeting his.

"I…don't know, I never thought about it," he said honestly, knowing that was a lie.

"You never once wondered what it would be like to I don't know kiss me?" she asked, moving closer, her face an inch form his.

"Calleigh, please, this isn't the time or the place for this conversation, besides you is with Eric," he reminded her while swallowing hard.

'To be able to kiss her if only just once, Eric wouldn't have to know, after all he wasn't there, Horatio stop it,' he told himself, turning his head away.

Just like she had read his mind she whispered, "He isn't here." Before she had even fully thought it through or maybe she had her lips had locked onto his. Shocked he backed away whispering, "Calleigh, please don't…"

She backed away whispering she was sorry, not meaning it for a second, she that very moment wanted him more than she had wanted anyone before, even Jake. Her heart was racing like crazy; she didn't need to feel to know she was starting to get wet. Their eyes again meet, neither spoke, maybe because they didn't need to or maybe because they didn't know what to say.

He looked at her, wanting her as much as she wanted him, his limb was rising in his pants. Again she moved in for a kiss, this time he did nothing to back away. Did he know it was wrong, most likely, as he knew at this point he couldn't stop himself. Neither could she as she kept on kissing him while sliding herself on to his lap. She felt him clearly, backing away panting, she whispered the obvious, "You are hard."

"I'm being kissed by an attractive woman, what do you expect?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"No more words," she said, kissing him again moving slightly back and forth on his lap, getting him even more aroused if possible. He removed her red blouse and bra in the process, feeding on her perfect breasts. Shea arched backwards giving him better access after making sure his shirt was removed as well. Pants and underwear quickly followed in another series of kisses and touches before she got back in position in his lap, this time with his hardness inside her wet slit. She went back and forth faster and faster, moaning out, while he was kissing her neck area driving her more insane.

He stopped, tensing up, filling her up as she tensed up and tightened around him, crashing down on him, screaming out. He captured her, somehow stroking her as she lay still shivering in his arms.

When she was fully calmed down, he got up, still holding her and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

It was early morning, in fact closer to 5. AM when the sun came sieving through Horatio's curtains. Maybe it had come in a bit earlier, but that was when the blonde came to with a groan, her hand going through her head. As it had been a while since she had been drinking, it had taken her shorter to get under the influence. And now as she was slowly opening her eyes it all came back to her. _The night before, the images of her and Horatio doing it one time downstairs then three upstairs. _

Her mind was spinning like crazy as she slowly got out of bed, carefully not to wake him. She hurried back downstairs where she got dressed, grabbed her things and ran to her car. A few blocks away she stopped, her head in her hands, going through it. It had been what seemed like forever since she had been taken like that as Eric was mostly very gentle.

_Eric, oh Christ, Eric._ A feeling of guilt was starting to run through her as this was the first time in her life she had actually cheated, even if things weren't that great he deserved better. And with his ex-brother-in-law and boss.

What had she been thinking? It was then it dawned upon her that she hadn't, not at all. Or maybe she had, it was all a blur and she was feeling horrible. All she knew was she need to go home and shower and change before work.

_Work, Horatio he would of course be there and…_

'You got to calm down now,' she told herself, starting the car, slowly driving home as tears was falling from her eyes and a million thoughts were going through her head.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Guilt **_

Calleigh however didn't feel any better after a very long hot shower. Normally she would, but not this time, she felt dirty and rotten instead.

Getting out she looked at Eric's stuff next to the sink. Eric, her still boyfriend. Again her tears started to fall. They had now been together as a couple for about six months, but of course they had been friends much longer. She remembered how he had hit on her the first time they meet, she did found it flattering but she wasn't up for dating another coworker that would only end badly.

She had been there when he took a bullet and the difficult time thereafter, it had been really hard for him. She had also come a lot closer to him after this, but it was first when he was threatening to be sent out of the country it had gone up for her what she could lose. When he came back she had taken him home and made love to him in a more meaningful way than ever before. Had she not been using protection that might have resulted in a little life. Calleigh had however been very carefully that way; she didn't want to risk getting pregnant before she was ready. And right now work had to come first.

At this point she had everything she had always wanted, a house, the perfect job meaning she even with taxes had to worry about everything financial and the perfect boyfriend. He was really great, he always treated her right. He made sure to be careful in bed so she wouldn't get hurt, he came with flowers if he had been stupid or he wanted to spoil her. He even had given her a couple of cute bears and chocolate from time to time. He also loved to take her out when they had time, which hadn't been a lot lately as they had been both too busy. In fact they had been so busy that they had mostly slept when they were home. She had missed sleeping with him, but she had lacked the energy to do that. Maybe that was why she…

That was no excuse and she knew it and it wasn't like her, he deserved better. As she walked into the crime lab she poked her head into DNA saying, "I'm gonna be in firearms or the range all day and I would prefer not to be disturbed."

She nodded, giving her a smile saying, "Just remember to take a break and eat at some point."

"I will, thanks, Nat," said Calleigh, heading back towards the elevator glad Eric wasn't coming back until the next afternoon and that Horatio hadn't showed yet.

Horatio, her sweet, kind Horatio. How he had finally taken her after all these years, how her body and mind had urged for him to do just that. A shiver ran down her spine by the mere thought of it.

She shook it off with a huff of frustration. How could she let herself do this and now that she was with Eric. Even if things weren't great as she was starting to feel strangled. He was always there and she could never find time to breath. His kindness, his gentleness sometimes become too much.

She had longed to be taken rough, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask him that. She was afraid he was gonna give her the judgmental look. If he could only have broken the pattern once and surprised her, she guessed that was too much to ask. Predictable had become boring in her eyes. Safe too safe.

She thought of Horatio's burning blue eyes, burning into her soul. He had always been there to capture her and pick up the pieces since they first met. He was her savior there others had failed. He was the one she went to when things got to rough both work wise and personal. She knew he would never turn her down. Like last night…

The blonde knew she shouldn't have left and sneaked away in the early morning light, yet she knew she shouldn't stay. Come morning it had all become so clear, what she had done, she was wearing the mask of guilt and there was nothing that could was away how she felt.

Mostly because she felt so torn between the two great men in her lives. She could put her life in their hands and also her heart she knew.

Tears were starting to fall from tired emerald eyes, onto her desk not knowing what to do as images of both was going through her mind. Would Eric ever understand? Would Horatio if they became trust her as she had cheated once, not upon him but still.

Horatio's blue eyes again flashed before her mind. She could still remember the first time they meet, how he had trusted her instantly and how she from that day had been his second in command. She might be younger than he was still what she lacked in aged she made up for in skills. She was never afraid to speak her mind around him, and even though they one seldom time did disagree they mostly saw eye to eye in things. He had her back as she had his. She knew from that very first moment they respected each other deeply and they would always do that. She knew they only reason as to why they had never allowed themselves to date was that they he was her boss and she was afraid to wreck what they had.

Still the night before had been everything she dreamed it to be and more. It had been what she needed and she knew he felt the same way. Her heart was beating faster as she thought about it. Oh how she wished she could do that to her again, then she shook it of due to the fact she was with Eric.

The petite blonde didn't know how she had let herself come into the position or how to get herself out of it for that matter. Letting her head sink into her hands leaning onto her desk she wondered how she was ever manage to tell Eric afraid of what his reaching would be. She decided to let it rest for now, grabbing another case folder from the pile on her desk. There was no better way to get her mind of her guilt for now than work, and there was plenty of that to keep her occupied until Eric got back the net afternoon.

She sighed heavily, turning the page, looking at the case folder deciding to devote herself to this one for now, if she at least could manage that she might be able to get through half before tomorrow morning. If she was that lucky, after all there were tons of guns and bullets to go through, but on the bright side that was her favorite thing to do. A smile graced her lips as she went to the evidence locker to get the gun concerning this case, knowing she would most likely get what she needed in the matter of hours. Everything to get her mind of Horatio and Eric and the massive load of guilt gnawing inside of her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Conflicted emotios**_

Horatio had of course come in to work not long after Calleigh; he was usually there not long after she came in. Sometimes he was even there before her. He however was conflicted as to how he was going to approached her considering the night before. Did she want him as well considering she had left without as much as a note?

Should he wait until she came to him and would their relationship now be strained? He figured that it was better to let her come to him. It was then two other things came to mind.

_Eric and protection._

It had of course dawned upon him the very same morning that he had been stupid to not use any. Then again he assumed that she would have or she might have been pregnant already considering she was in a steady relationship.

Still he as a man should have thought about it, you never knew when something could lead to anything. And as she and Eric weren't broken up it really wouldn't be good if she ended up pregnant from this.

'How stupid can you get?' he thought knowing he had really fucked up this time. Not only was the woman in question his second in command in every way, but she was currently with his ex-brother-in-law.

Horatio could see Natalia, figuring if anyone knew where the blonde was it would be her. He slowly entered the DNA lab saying, "Good morning, Miss Boa Vista."

"Good morning, Horatio, how are you?" she asked, giving him a concerned look as he seemed rather puzzled.

"I just slept badly, other than that I'm fine…You haven't seen Calleigh this morning?" he asked polite.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have, but she asked not to be disturbed, she didn't look too great," the brunette answered truthfully.

"I see, well if there is anything I'll be in my office," he said with a sigh, knowing that if Calleigh didn't want to be disturbed it was not a good thing.

"Okay, are you sure you are okay?" Natalia asked again.

He nodded before leaving her to wonder, as walked towards his office wondering if he should respect her privacy or not. He decided on the latter.

* * *

It was what felt like the longest day in Calleigh's life as she didn't talk to any of her coworkers. Well almost, as she ran into Ryan in the break room when she went up for lunch and quickly talked to him. Then she went back down, she hadn't heard from Eric either making her wonder if he was still upset with her.

Eric, how was she ever going to explain this to him? How good it had felt having been taken by Horatio. She fired another round at the range, before putting the gun back in her holster and slowly walking towards the exit.

* * *

It was getting late and it was near closing time, so she knew she needed to get home. Home to an empty bed. She sighed, looking back towards where the target was before walking further towards the exit.

She startled when she heard someone say, "Miss Duquesne."

She turned to see one of the employees at the range say, "Raymond."

"Are you alright?" he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Just long shifts lately, that's all," she said, giving him one of her smiles.

He nodded before he handed her a box with ammo, she went in her purse for her valet, but he looked at her saying, "One the house, take care."

"Thanks, see you," she said, heading towards the car. Once at home, she showered and got ready for bed. It was earlier that she normally would go to bed, but she figured she could do with some extra hours of sleep so she grabbed for a teddy bear Eric had once given her, closed her eyes and fell momentarily asleep.

* * *

The petite blonde got slowly out of bed the next morning, groaning as she dragged herself to the closet to get dressed. She landed on a white suit and yellow top. Then she grasped for her cell on the nightstand, still nothing from Eric.

'Great, just great,' she thought was she walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and a slice of bread. After she was gone she got her holster, badge and gun and drove to work.

Once the blonde got to work she saw Eric standing by the reception holding a bunch of flowers. She walked over, hugged him, before getting the flowers saying, "Eric, what are you doing here thing early?"

"So I can't come in early to surprise you, before going to work?" he said with a frown.

"Of course, thank you so much, I better get these into water," she said and headed for the break room before getting a vase for them before carrying them down to her lab. She was stunned.

Eric of course followed her saying, "Something wrong?"

"No, you just surprised me that's all," she said, daring to smile at him, thinking, 'I just slept with another man."

"Well I realized that I shouldn't yell at you like that so I wanted to at least try to make it up to you," he said and smiled at her.

"You really shouldn't have," she said and smiled back at him.

"I disagree, my beautiful, you should have flowers like these every day," he said.

Calleigh giggled saying, "I for sure wouldn't have minded that."

"I'll make sure to remember that, so anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she said, adding, "So in the end what did you think of the course?"

"Both interesting and boring," he answered.

"Glad to hear, it will come in handy someday," she said.

"Yeah I know, well I better go find Horatio," he said.

"Find Horatio, why?" she asked.

"To let him know I'm back and all," he said.

She nodded, saying, "Of course, lunch together?"

"I can do that," he said, leaning in for a kiss, which she quickly returned.

"Well see you at lunch then," he said.

"You will," she said with a giggle, dismissing him. The petite blonde looked at the bouquet with red tulips, her favorite, he always remembered, even if he one seldom time bought her roses. It had been a while since he had done something like that or apologized like this making it more meaningful for her.

Not to mention making her feel guiltier. She had slept with someone other than him and if she was really out of luck her birth control didn't cover it. It had to it just had to.

And there he was all sweet and apologetic; this was just so fucked up. He couldn't know he just couldn't and she couldn't face Horatio either. It was as simple as that.

* * *

The following three days that plan worked just fine, at least until Eric asked her, "Did you and Horatio have a fight or something while I was gone."

"No, why?" she asked, hardly looking up from the article she was reading to face him. It was a new buyer's guide for stuff she might need in her lab. That and other fun things.

"You two have hardly spoken a word to each other after I got back, it's like you are avoiding each other," he commented.

"Just been busy with different cases I suppose," Calleigh said, at least it was half true, she closed her magazine, cleaned up the table and started to walk towards the door. Eric quickly followed her, looking at her with wondering eyes, saying, "He didn't offend you did he?"

"No of course not, don't be stupid," she said, stopping to look at him, wishing that they didn't have to do it right there.

"Then what is it, I leave and everything seems to be working just fine, I come back and you two are hardly talking and avoiding each other. If nothing else you are coworkers, you should be able to work together," he said.

"Even if there was anything I don't see why that should be you concern, and I would beg you not to press the matter further," she said with a sigh.

"Why, afraid I will get upset with him?" Eric asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"That and never talk to me," said Calleigh, her mind was racing as she was trying to keep her voice down so everyone wouldn't hear even if they were looking.

"Tell me now or I will have to ask him," Eric pressed.

"Fine, I had just had that fight with you and I was very upset. He asked if I wished to have dinner together the same night, so I went figured it was no big deal, turns out it would be," she said, not caring to fill out the blanks.

"You…you…and him…please tell me you at least used protection," said Eric, his mind starting to race as well.

"Don't I always, in any case I can't undo it and I wish it never happened as I feel horrible about it," said Calleigh, looking at him with sad eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her saying, "You are right that you should feel horrible, what the heck were you thinking."

"I think we can establish I wasn't," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I go out of town on your wishes and this is how you repay," he snapped at her.

"I never meant for…" she stopped, seeing Horatio coming towards them.

"I somehow find that hard to believe, you always had a special connection, but you could have the decency to finish it off with me first," he hissed.

"But you don't get it, I never did want to end it with you, I wanted you to see me, I wanted you to hold me, to take me. I appreciated you being gentle but I need more force, to be surprised more than I have been lightly. I missed you, I still do," she whispered.

"Then if that's how you felt why didn't you just talk to me instead of sleeping with him?" Eric asked, nodding towards the redhead that was a few steps away.

"I had a moment of weakness," she said, without elaboration.

"Did he force you to anything?" Eric asked.

"No of course not," she answered.

"Did you at any point say stop?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head sadly as he said, "Well then I guess this is it." As he started to walk away he meet with the older man only to punch him hard before running out.

Horatio didn't seem to shocked as he reached Calleigh asking, "You don't want to end it with him, you want both?"

"I…It's better like this, and I…" her voice got lost as she looked into her eyes.

"I need to think about it, but I would advise you to not be unfaithful ever again," he said, walking towards his office. She looked after him wishing she could turn invisible as all eyes were now on her as they made up their own minds. She simply hurried to the elevator wanting to escape.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. Together at last**_

Horatio stood there looking after her when he heard another familiar female voice say, "Nice going, Horatio."

"Natalia," he said as he turned to face the brunette, looking at her with confused eyes.

She pulled him aside so the others wouldn't hear before she said, "I have no trouble with the feelings you may or may not have had for her over the years. That is none of my business. But sleeping with her while he was out of town, what were you thinking?"

"Why do you assume it was I that initiated it?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter, you should have said no, now we are having her crying down there not knowing what to do, and him grumbling someplace else. You have to fix this," said Natalia with a sigh.

"And just how do you suppose I do that, she said she needed to think," he snapped at her.

"Can you really blame her and I would suggest you find Eric to talk to him first," said Natalia.

"I can always try," said Horatio with a sigh, heading towards the exit as Natalia yelled, "Wait."

"What now?" he said and turned to face her again.

"Don't go after her if you are not serious, she doesn't need to be hurt further," said Natalia in a serious tone.

He nodded, before he left the building to find Eric while she looked after him shaking her head.

* * *

Horatio found Eric by his Hummer, or rather under the hood of it. He seemed to be fixing something. To Horatio's knowledge there should be nothing wrong with it, but then again Eric always found something to fix. Horatio looked at the Hummer, he knew that inside there were some Cd's and a picture of Calleigh where the mirror should be. Eric had broken it by accident some time back. On the passenger's side there should be some car magazines and some snack papers.

He knew that every car was personalized by their drivers. The one Natalia shared with Ryan had an IPOD dock in addition to CD player as both loved music. Both sides also had mirror pending on where Natalia was sitting so she could fix her makeup from time to time. She always did look her best. In addition the glow compartment contained a hairbrush, a small makeup kit, some snack bars, and some sheets with hangman pictures. Both played, Horatio never got when but that didn't matter.

As for Calleigh's car, she had her gun magazines, protein bars, a small cooler in the back seat, IPOD dock, a small photo album with pictures of her and Eric and some spare makeup just in case.

Horatio neared the car saying, "Eric, do you have a moment?"

"Give me one good reason as to why I should even care to listen," said Eric, not caring to look up at his boss and former brother-in-law.

"Because I deserve to at least try to explain," said Horatio.

"Please do explain what reasoning you have for sleeping with what I thought was my girlfriend," said Eric, looking up and right at him.

"Firstly it was never supposed to happen. I didn't ask for it and yes I should have said no and pushed her off. Only I couldn't as I have always had a weak spot for her, I love her dearly in more than one way. And when she came at me like that it made it impossible to say no. I am sorry, Eric, I truly am, but I cannot change what happened or how I feel," said Horatio.

Eric sighed, saying, "I know I in the end wasn't right for her, but she still shouldn't have done it like that and you…"

Horatio was lost on words, not knowing what to say he sighed, just looking at the other man.

Eric looked back saying, "You better be good to her."

"If she wants me that is," said Horatio with another sigh.

"She does, would you mind," said Eric, he wanted to be alone. Horatio nodded as he went back up to the lab waiting for Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh on the other hand was walking back and forth in firearms not knowing what to do anymore. She just wanted to run to Horatio and have him hold her, yet that didn't seem like an option. Not after the scene she had just caused upstairs.

"Horatio," she whispered, tears streaming from her emerald eyes onto the floor.

She had to see him, she just had to as her mind was racing and right now she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She closed up what she was supposed to be doing before she ran to the elevator, took it up and hurried to Horatio's office.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the redhead sitting by his desk.

"Horatio," she managed to get out, making him look up at her. She seemed troubled.

"Calleigh," he replied, looking at her.

"I…" she stopped; her trains of thoughts seemed to collide.

"Yes…?" he wondered.

"I…want to be with you," she managed to get out, blushing shyly.

"And I with you," he said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I'm nor sorry for sleeping with you," she whispered.

"I know you aren't or you wouldn't initiate it," he said.

"Would you mind if we took it slow, think people would need some time to…" she stopped, by people she meant Eric.

"I can go slow," he said, slowly getting up from his desk and walking over to hold her. Calleigh leaned her head against his chest whispering, "I love you, Horatio, and I think I always have."

"And I you Calleigh, I know I always have," he said, kissing the top of her head very gently.

Outside Natalia and Ryan were watching, he looked at her saying, "Looks like he finally got her, cute don't you think?"

"I do, it was about time," she said with a smile.

"They belong together," he said, smiling also.

"They really do," she said, wondering how this was falling with Eric. On the other hand she was glad Horatio and Calleigh had finally found each other, after all Ryan was right they did belong together.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_Got the idea from the episode breathless season 1._ **  
**_

_**Warning : Sex Read at own risk. **_

* * *

_**Settling down**_

Horatio was eying Calleigh, she was engaged in a conversation with Natalia, and both seemed to be laughing. He didn't know if it was a laughing matter or not, but he was glad to hear her happy giggles.

He smiled glad to hear that sound he had missed so much the last couple of months. She had been having a hard time being around Eric and making that work, still having some sense of guilt towards him. Horatio had however been there, showing him love the best way he could.

The two ladies seemed to be leaving DNA when they spotted him on their way to the elevator. Calleigh walked over to give him a peck on the cheek saying, "Good morning, handsome."

"And a good morning to you sweetheart, why so cheerful?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No reason, just am, we are going out for a little while," she said.

"Crime scene?" he asked.

"Personal errand, you don't mind do you?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No, just don't use all day," he said with a chuckle.

"We won't," said Calleigh, as she joined Natalia by the elevator. As the doors opened Eric came out. He greeted them and the continued further into the lab. Calleigh sighed, looking after him as the door closed. At least they were talking again now and in time she hoped they would get back to the friendship they once had.

* * *

"So what should I get him?" Calleigh asked Natalia as it was his birthday a couple of days and she wanted to give him something great.

"What does he need?" Natalia asked as they passed some store.

"Not sure as he got enough outfits and shoes and all of that. I know I could give him something readable, but…" Calleigh doubted.

"How about you in sexy lingerie?" Natalia suggested, she had done that on several occasions with Ryan.

"I…" Calleigh stopped as she didn't want to get into the debate over the fact she had not been with Horatio that way after they had become a couple. They had tried, but it got her thinking of their first time and she backed away.

"Let us just see," said Natalia, dragging her into the lingerie store. The petite blonde smiled by the thought of how she was going to surprise her handsome on his birthday.

* * *

Calleigh sighed deeply at she got dressed for work. Having a coat on in this heat was madness. This would have been so much easier if they had spent the night before his birthday together, but he had some business to tend to. She hadn't asked specifically on what, but she guessed it had to do with Julia and or Kyle. Just a feeling she said.

She buttoned up the coat, hoping there would be none other at work this early. She slowly walked towards the car, getting inside and drove off. As she took the elevator up she noticed the night shift was leaving. She greeted them on their way out.

Her eyes were searching around for Horatio only to not find him anywhere. In the end the petite blonde decided to wait for her man in his office and sat down in his chair. She knew it was most likely none of her business still she opened his desk drawer to see if his recent case folder was there as she had found something to add to it.

It lay on the top, so the young woman took it out. She however did also see there was a picture that was lying with the picture side down and on top of the rest of the papers that were there. Out of curiosity she turned it only to see it was of Horatio, Julia and Kyle.

It was then it struck her, being in a relationship with him would mean that if they did got serious she would function as a step-mother for Kyle. The young boy was after all coming out with them for dinner the very same night; she figured she maybe could get a change to get to know him a bit better then.

Still a step-mother…She couldn't even picture having her own children. At least not for long. And now she would have to take on his. She sighed deeply thinking that she perhaps shouldn't think about it this early in the relationship.

Startling by the voice of her handsome asking, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine," she said, putting the picture back in the drawer, completely forgetting why she was there.

"You seem troubled," he said, knowing what she had just looked at. Wondering why she was wearing a coat in this heat.

"I just never thought about the fact that you have a son. I mean I know of him of course, I've meet him before tonight. I'm just not sure I would make a good step-mother," said Calleigh, looking down.

"Sweetheart, I am sure you would make a great step-mother, but I don't want you to worry about that now," said Horatio in a very soft tone.

"I know, I know," she said as tears of overwhelming started to stream down cheek. He walked closer, but she made sign for him to stop, then taking a deep breath trying to gather herself. She slowly rose from his chair and walked over to him.

As she was standing opposite him, she said, "Will you remove the coat so you can have your birthday present?"

He quirked a brow at her, not removing her coat only to gasp over what she saw. She was in fact not wearing much at all. Black lace lingerie, black heels and black leather chaps, which of course contained her beloved gun.

The redhead swallowed hard, making her smile as she wiggled her brows saying, "My new work outfit, like it?"

Horatio managed to clear his throat before he said, "I do, it suits you, but I don't know if it would be that appreciated for field work."

"That is really a shame," she said, sitting down on his desk, crossing her legs. She looked at him, his eyes shining with lust, and by the looks of it his hardness was growing in his pants. The petite blonde enjoyed every second.

"I'm not so sure, I prefer to have you to myself, Miss Duquesne," he said, coming closer.

She didn't reply, but uncrossed her legs so he could come between. He wondered if she should remove the little he had of clothing as he really liked how she looked, Calleigh leaned forward letting her lips crash upon his, kissing him roughly. One of his arms went to rest along her lower back area, but the other behind her head pushing her closer.

She let out a moan between the heavy kisses as he lay her down fully on the desk and got between her slender legs. He slowly loosened the leather chaps as she was panting beneath him. Her face rather flushed as she heard them drop to the floor. She made sure to remove his jacket and shirt, while he removed his shoes, socks, pants so they were both left with their underwear.

She sat up halfway, looking at him, never really taking a notice to him before as she was under the influence. Now she did, enjoying every second of him.

He stopped, looking at her with concerned eyes, saying, "Do you have a preference?"

"No, just no biting or anything in that order," she said, she had never been a particular fan of teething.

"Do you wish me to go gentle?" he asked to be on the safe side.

"Just slow," she said.

He nodded as he again started kiss her, their hands caressing along each other's bodies. He could feel her nails stroking along his backside, most likely leaving small marks. He bent down groaning into her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

His lips were leaving small marks on her neck and collarbone as he worked his way down to her delicious breasts. Quickly the redhead removed his lover's bra only to move over her soft, firm breast, his lips and tongue tracing every inch.

Calleigh moaned out in delight as she arched up from the desk, her breast being captured by Horatio's hot mouth. He sucked on her full breast before going to her soft nipple, sucking it on it. His hand slid down between them, only to feel her panties that by now were drenched.

Not wasting more time he she hers, then his own, adjusting so his cock would meet with her wet velvet. She was panting more heavy now and he noticed that was as well. Pinning her arms above her head he entered her just slow enough until he was fully inside her.

She bit her lower lip so hard to not scream out in delight to not cause attention that it started to bleed. Horatio swallowed a small laugh by this, bending down to plant a kiss on them.

His fingers getting entwined with hers as he slowly started to move back and forth, her grip tightening as he moved and her legs locking around him pushing deeper as she encouraged him to go faster.

Faster and faster he went upon the time of his release, muffling the sounds of his groans by kissing her deeply, feeling her hot breath against his own. She becoming more eager returned his wet kisses until her feeling him relieve himself inside her, and then she backed off. She would start to shake moments later.

He would collapse on top of her making her let out a groan, both grips loosening as their breath started to become much normal.

The petite blonde sighed heavily, letting her arms stroke upon Horatio's back, saying, "You have to move as I need to change before work."

"So not a good work outfit after all?" he said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't want more than you to drool, might distract their working," she said, as he slowly moved and started to get dressed. As she did she turned to look upon him with a loving gaze.

She closed the coat and said, "See you later Lieutenant."

"See you later, Miss Ballistics," he said and smiled at her as she left the office.

* * *

It was a little later that very same morning that Natalia found Calleigh in the break room pouring a cup of coffee and adding some sugar that she asked, "So did he like his present."

"Oh yes," Calleigh answered, blushing modesty.

"Good, I forgot to ask, is that all you'll be giving him?" Natalia asked as the two had ended up looking around in the lingerie store a couple of days before.

"No, I'm taking him and Kyle out for dinner and giving him a book and some bullets for his gun," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Kyle too?" Natalia questioned.

"I invited him the other day and he asked if it was okay if Kyle could come the very last minute," said Calleigh.

"And you are okay with that?" Natalia asked.

"I have to be, I mean he is his son and all," said the blonde with a sigh. Horatio had only asked her later the day she had asked him, just in time for her to make the reservations.

"Yes, but you two only started dating or is it that serious that fast?" Natalia asked.

"No, no, I mean he caught me off-guard looking at a picture of the three of them right before…This of course was after I booked the reservations, but as he's his son he should be there," said Calleigh.

Natalia didn't comment on that first she only smiled and said, "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

The petite blonde nodded as she slowly started to walk down the hallway towards Horatio's office. Natalia could understand why Calleigh would be concerned about the matter, but she assumed she would be fine.

* * *

Calleigh looked at the time as she got out of the shower later that evening, she had agreed to go home and change, then meet Kyle and Horatio at the restaurant. She cursed at herself as she found and outfit and then put on her makeup and a set of jewelry, before rushing out the door to a cab she had ordered as soon as she got home.

Outside the restaurant the two men were standing. Kyle wasn't sure about the whole his father dating Calleigh thing and said, "I just don't see why you couldn't date mom instead of her."

"Kyle even if I care a great deal about your mother, I don't love her that way. Calleigh and I on the other hand are on the same page in a lot of things. Will you please try to behave decent and give her a chance tonight?" Horatio asked.

"I'll try for your sake, but I'm not saying I will like her," said Kyle with a sigh as they saw a cab park in front of the restaurant, and Calleigh came out. Both of the men gasped as Calleigh to a change was wearing a dress, it was long, with no arms and a V-neck. Around her neck hang what seemed to be looking like a diamond shaped necklace with a diamond inside and she had earrings to match.

Horatio swallowed as she approached them saying, "I'm really sorry I'm late, I had to take care of a final matter at work before I left."

"That's alright, sweetheart, and may I say you look stunning," said Horatio and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you," said Calleigh and blushed modestly, before turning to Kyle saying, "Kyle, it's good to see you. You look really handsome tonight."

Like his father Kyle was wearing a black suit, a light blue shirt and a striped tie. Kyle seemed to light up by this comment as he said, "Thanks, I didn't know dad would be wearing the same when I picked it out. You look really beautiful, ma'am."

Calleigh giggled saying, "Thank you Kyle, you can call me Calleigh, and I'm sure you didn't consult your father before you getting dressed, shall we go inside?"

"After you," they both said. Again the blonde giggled and she led the way and they got seated at the table and ordered before they picked up the conversation. Calleigh again turned to Kyle asking, "So how are you these days?"

"I'm great, I'm working on finishing my final exams, gone good thus far and working on side with fixing roofs and painting houses," he answered polite.

"That sounds like a rewarding job," said Calleigh in a very supporting tone.

"It is and I can be out in the sun, so can I ask you two something," said Kyle, looking at the loving couple.

Both nodded and he went on, "How long have you two been dating?"

"For about two months," said Horatio and Calleigh nodded to confirm.

"I see and do you plan to get married, have more children, and all of that?" asked Kyle.

"We…"Horatio stopped; he hadn't really discussed that with her as they were so early in the relationship.

"In time, we are taking it slow," said Calleigh calmly, letting her hand stroke over Horatio's.

Kyle nodded as Horatio made a 'thank you' look to Calleigh. She just smiled back at him. Kyle looked at them both thinking there was something just right about them, and hoped that it might last.

* * *

After dinner Horatio and Calleigh drove Kyle home with the promise that they would try to meet very soon. As the couple drove home, Calleigh was leaning on Horatio's shoulder, closing her eyes to rest.

The redhead of course knew that by the time they reached his house his young companion would be sound asleep. He chose to not wake her as he found her to be beautiful when she slept. He got out of the car as quietly as he possible could not to wake her and opened her side to lift her out.

He somehow managed to look the door to the car and the car itself and carried her up to the front door and opened it. When inside he put her purse on the dresser in the hallway and carried her up the stairs.

Once inside their bedroom, he lay her down on their bed, where he removed her shoes and dress. He smiled when he saw she was wearing red lace underwear with patterns of heart under. She most likely had put it on to entice him and lead him to forth base when they got home. That plan however got brought into action as the blonde was still sleeping peacefully and her redhead had no plans of waking her. He got her under the covers and crawled in after as soon as he had gotten undressed.

He kissed her forehead whispering, 'sweet dreams, my dearest," the crawled closer only to join her in her sweet, sweet dreams.

* * *

It was early morning that the sun started to peck in from outside their bedroom window. As the curtain was not completely closed Calleigh woke. She took a moment to find out where she was as she remembered being in the car last. She concluded that Horatio had carried her to bed, not wanting to wake her.

She sighed as she had planned to give him the rest of his presents then make love to him. The blonde bent down to kiss his lips whispering, "Handsome."

He grunted before opening his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was messy and he could see by the look in her eyes that she had just woken up. She seemed a mix between awake and sleepy. He assumed she could sleep until the alarm rand if she wanted to, but as always she was most likely to get up before her or in this case his alarm went up.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said and bent over to give her a kiss, but she turned her cheek saying, "Not until you brush your teeth."

He shook his head, slowly getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, she did the same. Once inside she got in the shower while he shaved and brushed his teeth.

"Horatio," she said from the shower.

"Yes," he said, looking through the see through walls in the shower.

"I know it is early in the relationship, but we have in a way had something for as long as we have known each other," she said.

"I agree," he said, wondering where she wanted to go with this.

"I think both knew that we sooner or later would end up together, so when Kyle asked about the wedding and family yesterday, it got me thinking," she said.

"And?" he questioned.

"Well we both know timing has never been in our favor, and by the time I would ever be ready to settle down to have a family, I might be too old. So maybe I, I mean we should not think and try now, what do you think?"

"I can work with that, if you are sure?" he said, he didn't want to force her to anything she didn't want.

"I am, we could even try right now if you have time to join me in the shower," she said.

"I have time," he said with a chuckle and did what she asked of him. His lips met with hers under the water that crashed round around them. Their bodies entangled along with their hands. Her eyes were closed as their moans got louder, only to be drowned from the sound of the shower itself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks to McGonagall's Bola for doing the betaing on this chapter, it really means a lot._ **  
**_

_**Warning: **_Strong Content._**  
**_

* * *

_**Crushed**_

Calleigh was lying in bed, feeling empty looking upon the wall on her side of the bedroom. Her cheeks were red and grimy from tears, and soft whimpers escaped pale lips. She was hugging the covers tightly, refusing to leave their bed. She had been in their bedroom for a week now, and not even Horatio was allowed to come near his love. The only time the petite blonde had left the bedroom was when Horatio was not at home, or when it was absolutely necessary for her to go to the bathroom. She had only eaten some small meals, and they were not while he was present.

He had tried on more than one occasion, but she had asked him to leave her be. She just wanted to be alone. He didn't know how to react to this extreme sorrow she was feeling. He was of course filled by sorrow himself, the thought of what they had lost pained him, and seeing his beloved crushed pained him even more. He also knew that even if his sorrow was grave it would be very different from hers. She had lost their unborn child.

Stubborn as she had been, she had insisted on working despite the fact the first trimester was often to be considered critical. She was fine she had claimed, brushing off Horatio's worries. She hadn't even been that ill at all. She hadn't felt more stressed or under pressure than usual. In fact, there was nothing that could have predicted she would lose her unborn. At least not in her eyes.

She had, however, been wrong, very wrong. About a week earlier, as she had just gotten back from a crime scene. She had felt a little unwell, then again, the scene hadn't been pretty. A young girl had been found dead, strangled. Her mother had been found close by, her face blown apart by the gun lead that lay close to her body…

She sighed as she parked the car in her usual spot and got out, taking the box of evidence from the back of the car before… before dropping it and doubling over. She had never even reached the building anymore. When she crumpled to the floor, she had immediately known that whatever help would come, would come too late.

Within seconds, her white pants had been drenched with blood; Calleigh had felt it run. Ryan had been the one to find her curled up tightly on the concrete underground, clutching her lower abdomen and really barely conscious. He had at once called for an ambulance, but as Calleigh had already predicted the moment the first stab of pain coursed through her, it had come too late.

The petite had fallen apart at the hospital; when she learned what she feared to be true. _What kind of mother was she? _

Horatio had taken Calleigh right home, once cleared by the staff, where he had put her right to bed.

Their baby had not been planned, it conceived one late night while forgetting protection. She had thought it would be fine just once. If anything did happen, she wouldn't mind it. The petite blonde of course had known soon, since her otherwise regular period had not come. Calleigh had had her early suspicions confirmed very soon. Horatio had been absolutely thrilled upon hearing it. After all he had not been there to see Kyle grow up.

But now… She had long run out of tears, wondering how she could be so upset by this. After all, their baby had been so small that it hadn't even taken shape yet. She had been a little over a month pregnant when it happened. She would never even know if she had lost a little boy or girl.

When she learned she was pregnant through her doctor, she had secretly hoped it would be a boy, though, so Horatio could have what he had missed with Kyle.

She startled when she heard the door open and turned to see Horatio in the doorway.

The petite blonde lifted her head slightly and looked at her love. His clothes were wrinkled. His hair was a mess. His eyes looked sad and tired, there were bluish bruises under them. Again, he seemed to have slept on the couch, without caring to get undressed or change before work. He had come home right after. Like her, he was feeling the situation, wondering how he could help her when she wouldn't let him near.

"Handsome," her voice weakly sounded. Too tired to move, her hand was the only thing that lifted from the cover, reaching for him - reaching for him for the first time in a week, needing him near her; seeing his pain as he saw hers.

He neared her slowly, getting into bed, letting his fingers entwine with hers, looking into her green depts. She looked back at him, whispering, "I'm so sorry, handsome, I should have been more careful."

"No, sweetheart, it was I who should have made sure you took it slower," he said, his free hand reaching to stroke her cheek.

She didn't answer to that, just crawling closer to him, leaning her head against his chest as she whispered, "I'm also sorry for pushing you away when your sorrow must be as deep as my own."

"It is deep, but you were the carrying their child. I am sorry for not being able to be there for you," he said, pulling her closer.

"You were by watching over me the whole time, respecting what I asked, and now holding me. Just never let go, Horatio," she whispered.

"Never, bullet girl," he whispered back.

"Gosh, you haven't called me that in forever," she said, a smile appearing on her lips.

"I know. How are you feeling, honestly?" His voice sounded filled with concern.

"Still broken, but better now that I am in your arms. You?" she answered.

"Broken, but better now that I have you close," he said, nuzzling her shoulder.

"We should rest, I'm so tired, maybe we should take tomorrow off," she said with a yawn.

"I agree, it has been a long week," he said with a sigh.

"Too long, but if we help each other, we may be able to get through this," she said, her eyes now closed.

"I'm sure in time we will," he agreed, knowing she hadn't heard the last, then again there would be no need. He would fall asleep still holding her, glad she had finally let him closer. How he held Calleigh close, conveyed enough. He hope she was right that they could get through this together.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **_Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I felt it necessary.

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk.

* * *

_**Past and present worries **_

Horatio was sitting in his chair at home reading, it had been some long days at work after a young girl had been found dead at the beach. She had peacefully been resting down where the waves were slowly meeting with the beach.

In the end they had found that her step-mother had killed her due to the fact his father loved his daughter more than her. Jealousy in most cases got the best of people. The father had been devastated when Calleigh had broken the news to him. Horatio found it best she did it, as she tended to be more sympathetic and soft when it came down to it.

Horatio had then as so many times before praised himself lucky she had never been so of him and Kyle. Then again after they had been married she never seemed to show any sign of that emotion. Not even when he and Julia one seldom time had meetings at either house to talk about Kyle, often she was even included as a wish from both sides, she was after all his step-mother.

Horatio sighed glad that the case was over. Then again he usually felt that way about most cases, even though some had more happy endings than others.

As the two of them had put the case away, they got another shock when there was a call from the school where their daughter Marie was attending. She was in the headmaster's office for the first time in her life, due to a result of a fight.

Both parents had rushed over there at once, discussing on the way why their angel of a daughter would have reason to get into a fight. After all they had raised her under the impression that violence was never the answer to anything, both know this was being a cruel irony considering their occupation came in contact with this quite a lot.

They came into the office where the headmaster and Marie were waiting; the eight year old was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mister and Mrs. Caine," he greeted them as soon as they stepped into his office.

"Headmaster Jefferson," Calleigh said, going over to press his hand out of politeness, more than anything else. She never really liked him.

He motioned for them to sit down next to their daughter. Calleigh took place next to her and Horatio by his wife's side. Calleigh looked at her daughter, rather than the man in front of them asking, "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I rather not say," she answered her mother, looking down in the floor.

"She has been like this ever since we pulled her off the boy she was on top of," said the headmaster.

"And where is he, if I may ask?" Calleigh asked, as she could not see him, or his parents in there.

"He said it was her fault, and as she will not fend for herself, I have no choice than to believe it was just that," he said.

"You believed him, just like that?" Horatio asked, a bit surprised.

"Unless she explains herself…" he stopped.

Horatio's eyes were now as his wife turned to his daughter, as he said, "Marie, would you care to explain your actions."

"Do I have to?" she asked, nervously biting her bottom lip, just like her mother sometimes used to. Horatio found it adorable when it came to both.

"I am afraid so," said Horatio in a soft tone, trying to hide a smile.

"We promise we won't be mad no matter the reason," said Calleigh, her tone as soft as his, her hand upon her daughter's arm.

"Well okay. Billy, he has been teasing me for some time, he and his friends. It's because of dad. They don't see why you would be with someone so much older, they say he could… be my grandfather," Marie said, looking down.

Horatio sighed, knowing that to be true, as he in fact was much older than most of the parents. Not knowing how to respond, he let Calleigh take this one. She sighed just as he had saying, "I know that is a rather hurtful comment, but fighting with him is not the answer. You should have tried to solve it with words."

"I did, but he wouldn't listen, they wouldn't listen and I was feed up with it," she said.

"I see, how long has this been going on?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Since the term started," Marie said, looking down again. She felt badly for not sharing this information with her parents until now, as it had been going on for about four months.

"Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you tell your teachers, or your father or me?" asked Calleigh, wondering why they teachers hadn't seen it if it had been going on for that long.

"Because… because I thought I thought I could handle it myself. Please don't be mad at me," she whispered.

"Believe me when I said, you are not the one I am mad at," she said turning to the headmaster saying, "Would you mind telling us why this has not been discovered until now, if it has been going on for that long?"

"Mrs. Caine, Mister Caine, this is a big school, there are a lot of students and it is very had to keep track of everything that goes on," he said, quickly adding, "Now that I know about this, I will make sure that Billy and his gang will be spoken to, their parents as well, this is not the first time they are after someone. No punishment will be brought upon your daughter considering the circumstances."

"I surely hope not, we are leaving!" she said, and got up, motioning for Horatio and Marie to do the same which they quickly did. There was not a word more uttered as the drive home would proceed in silence.

As soon as they got there Marie excused herself saying she had to do homework and ran up the stairs to her room, Calleigh heard the door got slammed and close moments later.

She sighed looking at Horatio, which quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew his wife well enough to know she would only use a second for her tears to fall. The comment from the children had hurt her, just as much as it had hurt their daughter and him.

Almost ten years had gone since she lost their unborn; they had used some time to try again. They both needed the time to figure out if it was wise to do so and they were ready. They both wanted it of course, but the fear of losing yet another had caused them to be careful. Even after she got pregnant. The petite blonde however didn't have any complications of any kind, before it was time for the birth.

Their daughter was born, but Calleigh had started to bleed heavily shortly after, and the doctors had done anything in their power to save her, which they also managed. The sad result of this was that the damage inside would cause their daughter to be their only child.

Calleigh had taken this hit hard at first, going into depressions like she had when she lost their unborn. Horatio had given her the time and support needed to get her and them through it. Their daughter had of course helped them a great deal as well, and they would love her higher than words would ever explain.

In the end they had found themselves lucky to have a son and a daughter if they counted Kyle, not everyone was that lucky.

Young Marie was to grow up to be a happy and healthy child, with very over protective parents. They were always afraid something was to happen to her so they might end up losing her. That however wasn't their only challenge.

Calleigh of course knew being the younger of the two might cause other to look at Horatio with weird eyes. He would always be older than most fathers in his situation. It didn't help the case that some mothers had come with remarks about just that fact when Marie started in the kindergarten. Calleigh had however defended her husband in every way and in the end they stopped going on about the subject of his age. After all you would never find a father that loved his daughter as highly as Horatio loved his Marie. And there wasn't a daughter that loved her father more than Marie loved Horatio.

By the time she was done in kindergarten and it was time for school they had become close friends with a lot of the parents. Much was due to car pool to and from and baby-sitting each other's children when needed.

What Calleigh had however never counted on was what they now came into. Bullying of their daughter, due to them. She always knew there was a risk, but she in her heart hoped it would never happen. Now that she had learned it had, it hurt her to the depth of her heart.

"Will it never end?" she whispered between her sobs.

"I don't know, sweetheart," said Horatio.

"I'm just so feed up with it, and to take it out on her, it's just not fair," said Calleigh.

"I know, sweetheart, maybe we shouldn't have…" he stopped.

"Of course we should, look at how beautiful she had become, and how amazing she is," said Calleigh, giving him a soft and very loving kiss. Their daughter had his blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, other than that she was a striking resemblance to her mother. She had the curiosity of her mother, the stubbornness of her father, and the intelligence and heart of both.

"You are of course right, my dearest," he said, kissing her back.

She nodded saying, "I'm feeling a bit tired, so I am going to rest some before dinner."

"I'll be down here if you need me," he said, nodding towards his chair.

"Okay, wake me in an hour," she said, giving him another light kiss, before walking upstairs. So Horatio walked over to his worn-out chair, grabbed his book and started to read where he last stopped. He figured he would go to her a bit earlier than an hour, to be close to her.

* * *

It was about forty five minutes later that Horatio went up to look at his wife. She was sleeping heavily, hugging his pillow. On her nightstand was the wedding picture taken about nine years prior. They had gotten married between losing their first child and getting the second. It truly was the happiest day of his life, a bright thing in the sorrow and dark they had been through. Calleigh had never before looked so beautiful. Natalia was her maid of honor, and was she had been wearing a light purple dress Calleigh had picked out. Calleigh's dress was long sleeved, and the skirt went all the way down, with little silver hearts sewed in at the edge of it. Otherwise it was pretty plain. She was wearing a tiara and most of her hair was lose.

He himself was wearing a tuxedo and Kyle was his best man, wearing a matching one. The party had been lasting until early morning, but they had left around 2 AM to consummate the marriage.

He smiled looking at her, almost eleven years had gone by since they first become a couple, and she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. Sure her features had slowly starting to age, after all she was slowly nearing fifty, but other than that she hadn't changed much. Her hair was still golden and her eyes sparkled whenever she was happy.

Horatio carefully put an arm around her, snuggling close and kissed the top of her shoulder, whispering, "Sweetheart."

"Mmm," she responded, not ready to open her eyes yet.

"You know I love you deeply right?" he said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she wanted to know, worried about more bad news.

"No reason, I sometimes wonder if you would have been happier with someone your age, there wouldn't have been so many issues," he said with a sigh, holding her even closer.

"Don't be silly, we've been through this before. There is no one in the whole world that could have made me happier than you. You have given me so much over the years, handsome, and without you I wouldn't have gotten Marie," said Calleigh truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear that and you are right," he said, just as there was a knock on the door.

They slowly sat up in the bed before Horatio said, "Come in."

Marie appeared at the door, coming closer saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt either of you earlier. Why I didn't say anything about it. I hate when they bug me about it. But there is something you should know."

"Which is what?" Calleigh said, holding Horatio's hands.

"I don't want another mummy or daddy, you are the best in the whole world," she said, looking down shyly.

"Awww, sweetheart," Calleigh said, as a smile appeared on her lips. Horatio smiled as well saying, "I'm very glad to hear that, my little angel."

"I'm also sorry that…" she stopped.

"Yes," both parents said at the same time, making Calleigh nuzzle Horatio's cheek.

"That I'm the reason you couldn't have more… children, cause I am right?" she said, not daring to look up. She had overheard some conversations between them and her mother and her aunt Natalia over the years, making her believe that she had something to do with that.

"Sweetheart, listen I don't want you to worry about that, with you I have all I need," said Calleigh honestly.

"You're sure?" said Marie, daring to look up at them.

Calleigh didn't answer, she just nodded. Marie walked over, jumped up in their bed and got between them to hug both. They hugged her back and Calleigh held on to her so hard. She could feel her heart swell from the love she felt for her daughter.

"Can I come to the lab after school tomorrow, I have some hours of due to teachers meetings, and I want to say hi to Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan," she said and smiled at them.

"Sure, sweetheart, maybe we could ask them out for dinner if you like," Horatio suggested as it had been a while since they did that.

"Awesome, mummy, how come Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan don't have any children?" asked she. She thought they ought to have some as they were married also.

"It's complicated, sweetheart," said Calleigh, meaning it was not a talking topic.

"Okay, is it dinner soon?" she asked instead looking at her mother.

"Yes, I was just about to start on it, do you want to help?" Calleigh asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, running before her down to the kitchen.

"Sometimes she is too over excited," said Calleigh with a gentle smile.

"Not unlike someone else I know," said Horatio with a chuckle, kissing her wife. Calleigh just shook her head as she headed down to the kitchen to join young Marie.

* * *

It was the next day that Horatio, Calleigh and Marie were out with Ryan and Natalia. They had asked Eric and Walter to join them, but the two boys had said no. Eric had a family dinner and Walter had to pull some overtime due to some cases.

Marie was sitting between her mother and her aunt listening. Calleigh and Natalia were at the moment discussing their men. Natalia bent a little closer, most likely so Marie wouldn't hear what they were talking about. Then she said, "Do you and Horatio still…?"

"Rarely, we don't have the energy left for it anymore or the time," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh. It had been ages since she and Horatio had made love to each other. In fact it had been ages since they had a night for themselves.

"We could take Marie home with us if that would help," Natalia offered as it was after all Friday, so she didn't have school the next day.

"Are you sure, I don't want to trouble you, if you had plans," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"No there is no trouble at all, ever," said Natalia, giving Calleigh a smile. Calleigh smiled back, but Marie that looked up could see some sadness in her mother's eyes.

"Mum," she said, getting the attention of the two ladies.

They looked down at her and Calleigh said, "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?"

"Are you sad?" she asked, spite her young age her voice sounded worried.

"No, sweetheart, just a little tired, that's all," said Calleigh, giving her a calm smile.

"Are you sad about yesterday?" asked Marie still worried.

"What happened yesterday?" Natalia asked, seeming worried as well. Horatio and Ryan had stopped their discussion now and looked over at their ladies. The redhead with worried eyes was looking over at his wife that seemed more tired than usual.

"She got in a fight at school, someone was teasing her about his age," Calleigh said with a sigh, nodding towards Horatio.

"Oh dear," Natalia said in a soft tone.

"Yeah… I thought we were done with that shit," said Calleigh.

"Some people are just cruel," said Ryan in a sympathetic tone.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Calleigh and got up, Natalia quickly followed her. Marie looked at her father saying, "Did I make mummy sad?"

"No, sweetheart, you make mummy and daddy very happy," said Horatio and smiled warmly at her good.

"Good, Uncle Ryan can I ask you something?" said Marie, looking over at Ryan now.

"Sure, squirt," he said and smiled at her also.

"Why don't you and Aunt Natalia have children?" she asked, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Well, you see not everyone can have children," he said.

"How come?" she asked, she didn't get this.

"Well sometimes a person is broken or too old," he said, with him and Natalia it had been the first.

Marie nodded, before she said, "You can borrow me any time, right daddy?"

"That is right, sweetheart," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"I'm very thankful for that," said Ryan, as he sat next to her and gave her a hug. Just then the waiter came over to take their orders so their discussion would have to be left be.

* * *

In the bathroom Natalia could hear Calleigh cry inside one of the stalls. She knocked gently on the door saying, "Calleigh, please come out."

"Will this never end, people judging me, us, due to his age," she said from the inside.

"I don't see why that should matter, I mean Ryan and I…" Natalia stopped as Calleigh snapped, "You don't have a child, so there would be no reason to care."

Natalia gasped backing away from the door in shock, feeling she got stabbed through the heart by her hurtful words. Calleigh knew all to week how much that pained her and to throw that in her face… The brunette was lost on words; apparently the blonde was also, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. She stormed out of the bathroom at once, wrapping her arms around Natalia, rocking her gently, whispering, "I… I didn't mean to…"

"I know… I know, just don't ever say those words again. You know how hard we…" Natalia stopped as her voice was breaking.

Natalia leaned her head against Calleigh's shoulder as she started to cry, holding on to her best friend as for dear life. She was shivering. Calleigh knew she should never have spoken the words she had, knowing Natalia and Ryan had tried for years to have a child, before they gave up. Medically it hadn't worked in their favor, her ovaries didn't work as they should and his semen didn't either. They had considered surrogacy but it wouldn't be the same. Calleigh knew they had talked about adoption either, but she never learned why that didn't happen.

"I really hate this, all I ever wanted was to have a child, but I can't…" she whispered.

"I shouldn't have spoken, it's just this shit it gets to me, one thing is they go after us, but her," Calleigh whispered with a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that, just try to tell her to ignore them, good thing she fought back though, she's her mother's daughter," said Natalia with a small laugh.

"Not always a good thing, but there is something I must ask," said Calleigh, taking a deep breath.

"Which is?" Natalia wanted to know.

"How come you never adopted, I am sure there is plenty of children you can give your love to," said Calleigh.

"It just I wanted one of our own and the fear of the fact her parents maybe would show up and take him her away," said Natalia.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen, Natalia, just check it out at least, don't you owe it to yourself to be happy?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll talk to Ryan about it later, in the meantime I'll have enough tonight with your little trouble maker," said Natalia with a soft giggle.

"That you will, so are we good?" asked Calleigh, looking into her mocha eyes.

"We're good, we should probably go back before the boys starts to wonder," said Natalia.

"Hardly they are probably having a deep discussion, although having an affair with you wouldn't be the worst thing," said Calleigh with a sweet giggle.

"Are you making a pass at me Mrs. Caine," said Natalia, raising her brows a little.

"If I hadn't been happily married already, I might," said Calleigh giggling, pulling her out of the bathroom. Natalia just followed her giggling.

* * *

As soon as they came back, both slightly flushed from the giggles on the way Horatio looked at them, then his wife as she sat down, saying, "Are you okay, sweetheart."

"Just fine, handsome," said Calleigh.

"And you, hot stuff?" Ryan asked, looking at his woman. She reached over the table to give him a kiss, confirming she was fine also.

"Auntie Natalia," Marie said, looking at her aunt.

"Yes, angel face," said Natalia, smiling warmly at her.

"Can we watch movies all night, please?" she said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"We'll see how late it gets okay," said Natalia in a soft tone.

"I say all night," Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh don't you start," said Natalia, her voice sounded warning, making everyone laugh.

"I take it you two are going to..."Ryan said, looking at Calleigh, making her blush.

"Of course mummy and daddy are going to play, silly potty," said Marie, shaking her head.  
Calleigh became even more flushed and the others laughed as Horatio looked at his daughter saying, "What did you mean by that?"

"Well mum said that when I sleep over at Auntie and uncle you play police and robber, although I don't get why I can't join," she said.

"Oh my god, Calleigh," Natalia said, laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"And here I thought the game was called riding the stallion," said Ryan, making Marie looked even more puzzled, as for Calleigh it looked like she wished to sink down into the ground.  
Just then luckily for the petite blonde the waiter showed up with the food. She quickly started to eat before anything more could be said of the subject.

* * *

It was the same night that Ryan and Marie were watching yet another cartoon that Natalia was looking over some adoption sites online. She was from the living room table keeping a watchful eye over the other two.

Ryan slowly got up and walked over to his sweetheart, she changed the page just in time to her bank, pretending to pay the bills. She in fact had to do that as well.

"Bills…?" he questioned, after seeing her troubled face moments earlier. It was not that bills didn't cause that effect, but still.

"I… Yes," she answered with a sigh.

"Would it be that dangerous to talk to me, Natalia," he said in a soft tone, kissing the top of her head.

"It's just… Do you find me old?" she asked, looking into his dark grey eyes.

"No, have I said something to make you think so?" he asked worried.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head.

"Please, princess," he whispered.

"It's just you know we talked about adoption some years back. I wish to do it, but I am afraid the child will find me old, same for other persons," she said, looking down.

"Awww, princess, you are not old and I am sure the child won't think less of you. If you really want to do this, I think we should try," he said, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as Marie interrupted by saying, "We need more popcorn."

"More popcorn is coming up and yes I am sure, we'll look at it tomorrow," he said kissing his woman, before walking towards the kitchen to make more popcorn, while Natalia thought, 'We're finally getting a child."

* * *

At another residence Horatio and Calleigh were cuddled up in their bed. They had made love once; or rather he had made love to her ever so gently. He needed her as much as she needed him, so anything else was out of the question. They could hardly wait until they were inside the house.

Now as they lay there holding each other ever so closely, it occurred to Calleigh how thankful she was for Horatio, as he was all she had ever dreamed off and more. She loved him more than anything in this world and that was never going to change. Sure they had their troubles over the years and even fought once, twice or more, but he was always the one to support her and to pick up the pieces and get her back together when she felt crushed.

He was always there to hold her when she needed, making her smile through her tears, capture her whenever she fell. Just like she were to do with him. To her he was perfect.

"Horatio," she whispered, kissing his chest ever so gently.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered, with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I love you too," he whispered, holding her closer, his hand carefully stroking her back until she was asleep. He would watch over his love forever until he was asleep also.

* * *

Another couple that made love to each other the very same night was Natalia and Ryan. He knew her for better and worse, he always saw when she needed him to do something and tended to that. Like tonight, she needed closeness and to feel.

Luckily for them the room where Marie was sleeping was out of hearing view for their actions. Still panting, she begged him for more, tears streaming down her face, holding on to him, as she lay there on her back beneath him.

He stroked away her tears, gently kissing her cheek and her lips, whispering, "It is going to be okay, sweetheart."

"I hope so, we've been waiting for so long," she whispered, more tears following the first.

"Easy, princess, well get one this time," said Ryan, kissing away some of her salty tears.

"Take me again," she whispered, her hands on his back, pulling him closer, her legs locking around his waist to push him further into her.

He plunged deeper into her and continued to thrust over and over, groaning until she started o shake, moments later he were to fill her up. The he collapse atop of her panting heavily. She was still holding onto him, trying to recover.

Moments later her panting would go over to calm deep breaths. Ryan looked at her, seeing she had fallen asleep. Knowing that this type of activity was sometime too much for her, with everything else going on in their lives. Still he couldn't deny her and he never would when she came to him, needy and depressed. He would be her rock as she was his. They simply couldn't live without each other anymore, the thought of that was unthinkable.

Ryan smiled as he thought of their conversation, falling asleep dreaming they would soon have a little boy.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **_I've always liked the names Terry and Marie, so I chose to use them for the other two children. I felt it necessary they came from a broken home, so Natalia and Ryan would be the right one to save them. Also to in a way make it get along with the later chapters of the story when written.

* * *

_**One become three **_

"So this is them?" Calleigh asked as Natalia came out of the elevator with two children. She knew that after about four months the adoption papers had been in order and Natalia and Ryan had gotten a boy and a girl. Siblings from a broken home to her knowledge. They had had them for about a week now, but this was the first time Natalia had brought them with her to work.

"This is them, what do you think?" Ryan asked, smiling as proudly as any father would. They hadn't rightly given birth to them, but they have gotten a connection straight away. And even if they didn't call them mom or dad yet, he hoped they would in time.

"They are adorable, how old are they?" asked Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Well Terry is eight and Isabel is six," he said as his wife neared them. The children looked rather shy and were hiding behind Natalia. She smiled a little as she said, "It's okay, this is your aunt Calleigh, she's my best friend and we work together."

The boy walked forward and looked at her saying, "You got a gun too, can I try it."

Natalia shook her head at Calleigh that said, "No, this is adult toys, but I'm sure Natalia can give you a replica toy."

"Really you can," he said, looking at Natalia with hopeful eyes. He liked this woman more than he liked his real mother, than again she was wasted half the time and care more about the drugs than him and his sister. They had experienced some rather nasty things.

"I can, we'll look at it after work okay," she said in a soft tone.

"Cool, can we look at that please?" he said, pointing towards the microscope on the lab table. She nodded and he ran over. Isabel on the other hand remained behind her. Natalia turned and got down on her level in a soft tone asking, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"This place is weird, can we go home?" she asked, she didn't like the brightness and how big it was. And all the people frightened her a little.

"In a bit okay, I just have to fix a couple of things, do you want to stay in the break room and read your book?" Natalia asked, her tone still soft.

"Okay," she said and nodded and Natalia took her there. Opening her backpack and taking out a children's book she had always loved. She also made sure she had a drink and something to eat before going back to her husband and friend.

"Nervous one?" Calleigh mouthed.

"Yes, she is used to strangers... She just don't like them," Natalia stopped with a heavy sigh.

"Poor thing, she never should have gone through that," said Calleigh, trusting the children to get a better life with her two best friends.

"No, that she shouldn't," said Natalia with a heavy sigh, her eyes going from the break room to the DNA lab where an enthusiastic Terry was looking into the microscope.

"Was he...?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't wish to talk about it anymore okay," Natalia asked, she hated the thought of what they had been through, before she and Ryan got them.

"Easy, we don't have to," said Calleigh in a soft tone, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, I just had to think of what they went through, that's all," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

"Well at least they are at a better place now," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Natalia," they heard Terry say from inside and walked over to him, before Natalia said, "Yes, Terry."

"What am I looking at," he said, showing her the microscope.

He moved aside so she could look into the microscope, before answering, "Two identical pieces of tread."

"What does that do?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Well it puts the suspect at the scene as one is from his jacket, someone will get a closure," she said.

"You put the bad guys away right," he said, looking at her, Calleigh and Ryan.

"We try our best to do so," she said with a nod, as it always they managed to do just that.

"My... mother, she's in jail, make sure she never gets out," he said, his voice was shivering.

"I promise she won't ever hurt you again," dearest," she said, in the softest tone, hugging him tightly, meaning every word. The scene in front almost made tears spring to Calleigh's emerald eyes, Ryan could see the effect on the woman next to her and stroked her back for a second. She gathered herself and whispered, "I'm okay."

When Natalia let go a moment later, he smiled at her, then at Ryan before he in in a shy way said, "I like you both a lot."

Natalia blushed and a warm feeling spread through her body as she said, "I like you a lot too, we both do."

Ryan nodded with a smile to confirm this and Terry asked, "Is there something to drink here, I'm thirsty.

"Third shelf it is a bottle of coke if I am right, says Ryan, take it, break room is at the end of the hallway," she said, nodding towards the door.

"And if I was hungry?" he asked.

"Third shelf, please don't take the pizza, it should be thrown out," she said and wrinkled her nose, looking at Ryan making Terry say, "He's not healthy."

Calleigh giggled as Ryan said, "Guilty as charged."

Terry gave her another hug, before running towards the break room in a hurry, and Natalia in one of her firmer tones said, "You really should eat healthier, darling."

"Yes dear," he said and padded towards the break room also, for some reason all this talking of food had made him hungry. Then again he usually always was. Natalia just shook her head knowing what his next move would be, making Calleigh giggle.

* * *

It was later that day that Maria came into the lap with Horatio, he was holding her pink and purple backpack. He had just picked her up from school and was supposed to bring her to the lab as both he and Calleigh were doing overtime. She at once ran into DNA where Natalia was saying, "Auntie Natalia, Auntie Natalia, guess what?"

"What?" the middle aged brunette said, looking up from her notes.

"We were at a field trip with the class to the aquarium today, and it was soo cool, they had real sharks and everything, I even bought a turtle, a stuffed one, but still," she told her aunt excitedly.

"That's awesome, you know I have news as well," she said and smiled back at her.

"Really, what?" she asked, still over excited.

"I brought our children today, they should be in the break room still," said Natalia, amused with how she was. She remembered how Calleigh used to be like that when they first met.

"You finally got children, I am so happy for you, what's their names?" she wanted to know, beaming even more.

"Terry, he's same age as you, and Isabel, she's two years younger, they've been through a lot so be nice with them okay," said Natalia in a soft tone.

"I will, I'll let them play with the turtle if they want," she said and ran off in a hurry.

"You brought the children," said Horatio with a frown.

"Please don't be mad, there was teacher's planning day at their school, I thought since you bring Marie here, me and Ryan could... They are only in the break room, not making trouble," she said and looked down.

Horatio walked over and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Of course I am not, it's okay Natalia, they are more than welcome here anytime they want."

"Horatio, there is one thing I've been meaning you to look into," she said, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"I'm listening," he said, looking at his friend with concerned eyes.

"Their mother... She's in jail, is there anyway to secure she won't get out again. I promised them she would never hurt them again," said Natalia, her request sounded more like a plead than anything else.

"That is a big promise, and I'll for sure look into it," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said and gave her a hug.

"Should I be jealous," they heard Calleigh's voice from the door, making the brunette blush.

"No, I was just thanking him for helping me out on a matter," said Natalia.

Calleigh nodded saying, "Good, handsome I do believe you have another scene in the glades."

"I do, ladies," he said and left them.

"And you couldn't do it why?" Natalia asked.

"I'm tied here at the moment, minding me I should go down to firearms, Marie!" she called out. Looking back to Natalia adding, "I trust you with my life even when it comes to her, I just don't want her to lead them into trouble."

Natalia nodded and smiled at her, as Marie came to them, she quickly went downstairs with her mother and Natalia went in to cheek on her two young ones. Perhaps mostly to get a nice distraction from her work.

* * *

It was a few days after this that the three children were again at the lab after school as their parents was still having an overload of work. At the moment they were very bored, so Marie knocked on her parents office door and entered. They both looked at her as she asked, "Would it be okay if I took Isabel and Terry and bought some ice cream, then played right outside the building."

"I don't know, I don't like the thought of you three going alone, maybe I should come with," said Calleigh, as the overprotective mother she was.

"Mum, really it's across the street, I promise we'll just go right there and back, stop at the toy-store at the most, but we will come back," Maria said, rolling her blue eyes lightly. Sometimes her mother could be a little too much in her eyes.

"What do you say, handsome?" Calleigh asked, looking at her husband.

"Right there and back, no messing around okay?" Horatio said in a firm tone.

"Promise," she said and nodded to confirm this.

"Good, do you need money?" he asked.

"Nu-huh I got plenty in my valet," she said and run out of there.

"Maybe I should follow them," said Calleigh as soon as their daughter had walked out.

"Sweetheart, nothing will happen to her or them I'm sure, she has done this a million times before. You can even watch from the window if you like," he said in a soft tone.

"No you are right, they'll probably be fine," she said, hearing the children cheering and running towards the elevator. She smiled and shook her head, returning to her papers, wishing the pile would go smaller.

* * *

The clock was around 3.30 PM in the afternoon when Natalia walked into their office, asking, "Calleigh, have you seen the children?"

"No, not since they went out for ice cream," answered, suddenly aware of how long ago that was.

"But that was hours ago, they didn't came back, I thought they were playing outside or something, at least I went down one time to check and they were on the grass, but..." Natalia stopped.

Panic started to rise within the blonde as she said, "We need to check the area now."

Horatio nodded and Natalia went to find Ryan, Eric and Walter that was also somewhere within the lab. Calleigh looked at Horatio saying, "I should have gone with them, I just know something is very wrong."

"Easy sweetheart, I'm sure they got caught up in the toy-store or something," said Horatio, trying to keep calm.

"If something happens to them I will never forgive myself," said Calleigh, hurrying out of their office with him on her tail.

Eric and Walter was checking the beach, Natalia and Ryan some stores they may have gone into and the Caine's was checking the ice cream stand and the streets and alley ways around the area. As they meet up outside the lab about forty minutes later, the blonde said, "Anything?"

"They were at the beach a couple of hours ago, but they ran back towards the streets, most likely to the lab," said Walter.

"They were also at the ice cream store and the toy store where they bought some things, most likely before they went to the beach," Ryan summed up.

"Natalia, when did you see them last?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"I assume it was between one out ago, maybe before," Natalia answered, also she was panicking now.

"Well then something has to have happened to them most likely within the last hours, we need the video surveillance on the outside of the lab," she said, looking at Ryan, that nodded and went inside to get a hold of it.

Just then Horatio's phone rang, he answered it with his regular, "Horatio Caine."

"Hello, Horatio, long time no see, I just wanted you to know I got your children, and this time you won't stop me," a too familiar voice said. The phone dropped out of his hand and down to the ground, his face turned white as snow as his worst fear became a reality.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: **_Strong scenes_ **  
**_

* * *

_**In a dark place **_

Marie looked at the man that had kidnapped her, he was not as tall as daddy, younger also, dark grey eyes and brown hair. He also had a tendency to a beard. She was at the moment chained to the walls by angle braclets, the same was Terry and Isabel. Isabel was crying, looking scared. Marie on the other hand was looking mighty pissed off. Mostly at herself for letting herself lure to follow the man with the big dog. He had managed to put a cloth before her moth before she could think, before the two others could do anything it was to late. When she had came to she had woken up here tied to a wall.

_What was it mummy used to say, she tried to think, oh yes, never show any fear._

"If i were you I would let us go at once, you won't get away with this," the eight and half year old girl said in a matte-of-fact way. Her hands crossed over her chest.

Terry was looking at her, wondering what made her so sure, but he chose to follow in her example and said, "Yes, they will track you down, if you do anything to us, you'll pay."

Stuart Otis laughed at her saying, "By the time they get here it will be too late, there is nothing that can be used to track you down. No trace, no nothing."

"They won't need it, mum and dad are smarter than that," said Marie, praying to God that was in fact true.

"Not this time, sweetheart," he said sweetly, making a shiver of fear run down her back.

"I'm not your sweetheart," she almost spat at him.

He actually expected her to be more scared than she was, then again she was Calleigh and Horatio, that was easy to see, and now his bright blue eyes was shining at him in the middle of the face of an innocent girl. His innocent girl. Oh how he wanted to crush her and them once and for all. The two other children he didn't yet know the parents off, but as they played with her outside the lab he was sure their parents would work there as well even if they didn't show any sign of real similarity to either, then again it had been ages since he had set foot there. The staff had have changed.

"I know who your parents are, which are yours," he asked the boy and girl. Her eyes were in a shade in between hazel and chocolate and her hair brown with lighter shades in between, his hair brown and his eyes were hazel. He had to be the oldest.

"Ryan and Natalia," the boy said, he hadn't yet started to call them mummy and daddy yet after all they had only been with them for a little over a week.

"Maybe I should give them a call also, creating the same fear he knew he must have made calling Horatio from a disposable cell.

"Oh go to hell," he snarled at the man.

"They jailed you didn't they," Marie interrupted them.

"I told your father I would break free and I did, have for some time now, I find it weird no one brought it to his attention yet. Better for me," he said, with an evil grin.

"What did he put you in for?" she wanted to know. She needed to know what kind of creep this was. Mostly to determined how scared she should be.

"That sweetheart, you shouldn't worry about, and now you and I are going to take a little walk, try to run and I'll make sure you never will again," he said in a sweet tone. It was then she knew what he was inside for. He was the worst, the one mummy and daddy had told her to stay away from. The one that could and most likely would hurt her by all cost, and not to mention Isabel. She looked at the girl lying crying on the floor.

In a silent whisper she begged, "God, have mummy and daddy come very soon, I'm scared."

And scared she had every right to be as the monster freed her from her chains and dragged her away from the two others. She would try to fight, but in the end it would do her no good, she just knew. She was truly terrified of what he would do to her as the door closed for the two others not to see. She only knew one thing, not matter what happened she couldn't cry, that would scare Isabel even more, but inside her head she was screaming for help.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**The terror within  
**_

Calleigh knew as soon as the phone dropped out of her husband's hand that something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. It was seldom she saw him scared, but as soon as his face turned with she knew he was.

"Handsome, who was that?" she asked him, her voice sounded really worried.

"Stuart Otis, he has our little one and them," said Horatio, his voice was shivering.

"I thought he was in jail, wouldn't they notified you if he wasn't, are you sure," Calleigh's face started to turn pale as well.

"Excuse me, but who is Stuart Otis?" Natalia asked, as she had not heard that name before. Ryan looked as lost as she.

"Back in the day he used to harm then kill small girls, the one of six was his favorites, but I doubt that will matter when it comes to Marie. Handsome, we have to find him somehow," said Calleigh, realizing her worst fear was coming true.

"How, we have no clues on where he is or how to find him or them for that matter. Before we get that he will most likely have... just for the fun of it," he snapped at her.

Before she could even think it through, Calleigh did something that made both Ryan and Natalia gasp, she slapped him and hard. As a hand went through his cheek she said, "Don't you there talk like that, she is out daughter, the dearest I have and we are finding him. If he has even lain a hand on her I'll kill him myself. But until then you better not talk like that as i can't take it, you hear."

With that, she walked over to the AV lab where she knew for a fact Eric and Walter was working on something.

"Wow you sure knows how to piss of your wife," said Ryan still shocked.

"Even if he is like that, you shouldn't have said that," Natalia pointed out.

"It is what I fear he will, my poor little angel," he said.

"Will you snap out of it, that way me able to find him," said Natalia, before heading after Calleigh to see what was in her mind.

* * *

"Eric, you need to do me a huge favor," said Calleigh as soon as she entered the AV lab.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked, and turned his head to look at her.

"The children, Stuart Otis has them, and I need to know in any surveillance here or around captured it, it would be the last couple of hours. Can you do that?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh my God, that is horrible. Walter, see if you can get people in the nearest stores and so and mail their tapes or recordings over at once, I'll get into what is on this building," he said.

"How fast can you get it done?" she asked him.

"Give me an hour, maybe a little less, that's the best we can do. If we are done before I'll call on you, okay," he said.

"Okay," she said with a heavy sigh and turned towards the door, as he said, "And Calleigh?"

"Yes," she said and turned to face them again.

"We'll find them, and alive," he said, managing a little smile.

"I hope so Eric, I really hope so," she said, before she left them. She needed to be alone, she needed to think, so she hurried towards the ladies room.

* * *

Once inside she locked the door from the inside after making sure there was no one there. Then she hurried into one of the stalls and threw up big time. When she was finally done she sank down on the floor next to the toilet, shivering, crying. She remembered all too well what Stuart used to do to the young girls.

Wondering how long he had been out and why they had not been notified so she could have keep and extra eye on their little girl. Not to mention Natalia's young ones that had more had been going through enough as it was.

The middle-aged woman couldn't take anything happening to her young one, and in worst finding her head, not after loosing a child already. It wasn't fair, none of it was.

She startled when her phone went off and Eric's number popped up. She got up and rinsed her mouth, before she went out of the bathroom as calmly as she could, and back to the AV lab saying, "That was fast, what do you have."

"I found out how he lured the children," said Eric with a deep sigh.

"He's smart, I'll give him that," Walter added.

"Let me see it," Calleigh said.

"Are you sure?" Walter said, looking at the blonde, he could smell that she had just thrown up from her breath.

"Just give it to me," said Calleigh as she felt what could only be Horatio's arm around arms around her slender waist, he was leaning his head against her shoulder whispering so only she could hear, "We're in this together, we'll catch him."

"We're sure," her hands gripping around the ones that held round her waist. They watched the three children that were eating ice on the grass outside the lab when a man with a dog walked by. Isabel ran down wanting to pet the do, the other two had followed. They had walked with Stuart until they were out of view taking, still petting it. Although Marie seemed to turn towards the came for a sec. The next footage would show the children by a wan on a nearby parking lot, Isabel got in to pet the dog when Marie sensed danger, she was the first to be doped then the others before the car drove away.

Calleigh had started shivering as she whispered, "They were right here, if I only had gone with them or checked."

"He most likely would have just done it some other time," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Find what you can on that wan, I need to clear my head," said Calleigh, everyone knowing she would go to the range.

"H, are you okay?" Eric asked his boss and ex-brother-in-law.

"No, not at all, I just hope she is okay, that they all are, he said with a heavy sigh, walking towards his office, while Eric and Walter tried to figure out more about the wan.

* * *

Calleigh were firing one shoot after another until she ran out of bullets, then she sank down on the floor, again blaming herself for not having gone with the children to get ice cream. Then she thought about Horatio's words that he would have done it some other time. She was feeling so extremely worried and frustrated and soon again her tears would start to fall.

* * *

Horatio was in his office. He had called the jail where Stuart Otis had been and yelled at them for not giving him the news. Now it was too late. He feared for his little girl's life and those of the two other children. What condition would they find them in if they did and when. He looked at a picture of Calleigh and Marie on his desk feeling lost and frustrated.

"I'll find you little one, I promise," he whispered before his tears would start to fall.

* * *

In DNA Ryan was holding Natalia that also was crying, worried about more bad things happening to their children, worried she wouldn't find them in time. Why hadn't she gone out to check for them just one more time, then maybe she would have held them now instead of crying. She decided that if they were so lucky as to find them safe and alive she would never let them out of sight ever again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: **_Strong scene._ **  
**_

* * *

_**The Call  
**_

Young Marie didn't know how much time that had went pass in that horrible place, only that her attacker was not there, as she head heard the front door upstairs be locked up and his car drive away. Right then she was thankful for two things, one that he hadn't tied up both of her hands to the wall, and two that he hadn't yet found the cell phone in her pocket. Then again it was small and not that easy to discover.

She managed to get it out and call her mother's number, hoping she would pick up as she didn't know how much time she had. Ring... Ring... then she heard her mother's voice saying, "My little baby, is that you?"

"Mummy, I have to be fast as I dunno when he'll be back. I'm not okay, can't explain, but we drove for I dunno I was out. We're in a basement, it's... the floor is cold. I'm, we're tied up as well, I head children outside, playing, or rather they have been all day, but now it's more quiet. Or there is cars passing by. There is a dog, no ocean. Shit, his car. Find us, we're really scared, please mummy, please, please."

She hung up, turned up the phone, hiding it, then hanging against the wall pretending to sleep, hearing his voice telling them to wake. He came close with what looked like happy meals, and candy bars, loosening the chains on their arms, saying that they should eat, then sleep as they were moving early tomorrow.

With that he closed the door and locked it. They did as he asked, at fast, he came back to remove the trash and give them some kind of mattress, a pillow, and a cover each, before he again closed the door.

Not daring to turn the phone on Marie prayed for her mother to find them before the sun came up. Exhausted she and the others fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Locating the children **_

Calleigh was smart enough to know there was no point in trying to call her daughter back and that time now was more precious than ever.

Luckily for her she had been alone in the wardrobe when her baby had called and had therefore been able to hear every word without trouble. As soon as she hung up she found her handsome at once in his office, saying, "Handsome, she called, but we don't have much time to go on.

"I'm listening, he said, looking at her with curious and worried eyes.

"She said she was not okay, but she couldn't explain, meaning she most likely has been hurt in some way. She drove, she didn't know where, meaning she has been out and in of counciousness. She were in a basement, the floor was cold, she was tied up, so I take it the basement is of concrete. There was children outside playing, but not now, which leads me to think they are near a kindergarten or a school due to the time of day. There were cars driving by, meaning they are near a trafficked area. There is a dog there, either his or one of the neightbors. And there was no sound of ocean. Is that enough to go on to find her before morning?" Calleigh asked her husband, her voice was grave and she was showing no sign of emotion.

"God I hope so, after all there are not many houses with basements in Miami, let alone near a school of a kindergarten, we need the AV lab at once. Maybe they have found more on the car now that can help as well. I am going to kill him," said Horatio.

"No, he is mine," said Calleigh, her voice grave and filled with hatred.

"Excuse me, but who are you going to kill?" Natalia asked, hearing their conversation as she caught up with them.

"Otis for raping our little girl," Horatio saod. as they rounded the corner, nearing the AV lab.

"How do you even know?" Natalia asked in shock.

"I talked to her a moment ago, she said she was not okay, he broke her like he broke those other little girls. He borke my innocent little angel to break me, to break us, and I am going to kill him for it," she snarled in anger.

"Easy, sweetheart, easy," Horatio said, his arms went around her, holding her thight as her she fell apart.

"He broke my baby, their mom broke their babies and he has them as well," she managed to get out before her broke entirely.

"Easy, sweetheart," Horatio said again, not letting her go, but holding her tighter, knowing he would be the strong one in this, even if he felt the same way she did.

Natalia looked at them wondering if he had harmed Marie, what he had done with her young ones. A shiver of fear rand down her spine by the mere thought of it. A dozen images was running through her mind, one worse than the other.

The three entered the AV lab and Calleigh managed to gather herself enough to ask, "Do you have more news on the van than earlier today?" The time was nearing eight in the afternoon.

"Still working on narrowing the search," Eric said with a sigh, looking at his friend. She was looking pale and tired, the tears had stopped, but the essense of them still lingering on her cheeks.

"I need you to look at houses with concerete basements, next to a school or a kindergarten with traffic close by," she said.

"I'm on it," Walter said as he had heard bits of what was said as the three had neared them.

"Also if any of those has a dog registred or one of the neighbors does," she added.

"And it wouldn't be near the sea," Horatio added, his arm resting around Calleigh's waist.

"Maybe narrow the search even further," said Natalia, making them look at her.

"How?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Logic thinking, I doubt he would drive very far, if he plans to move in the morning, he would have a location further away planned already. he would get what they needed," she said.

"Babe, you are so going to love me right now," they heard Ryan said as he pooked his head inside the room.

"Why now?" she asked, spite the situation she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I got the license plate number of the van, I've been asking around outside for some time and a woman find the car suspicious and noted down the number, she decided to call the cops when she was back from her round if it hadn't moved," said Ryan, handing the note to Eric.

"I love you," Natalia said, kissing him.

"I got it, it's registrated to a Ross Tatiut what kind of name is that," said Eric and wrinkled his nose.

"Anagram for his name," said Ryan without thinking, he played with anagrams he found in newspapers and such from time to time.

"You got an adress on that?" Horatio asked, there was some sense of hope in his voice.

"I do and will you look at that it got a concrete basement and near a school," said Eric, giving them a plane photo of the house.

"How do you guys want to play it?" Walter asked, looking at his supervisors.

"I say we stake out the house with backup and strike when the sun comes up," said Calleigh, looking at Horatio.

"I agree, is everyone with us," said Calleigh, knowing it would be a long night, so she understood if they wanted to back out and go home to sleep.

"Of course, I always wanted to do a stakeout," said Walter and smiled at them.

"Someone is hurting members of out family, so count me in," said Eric, he couldn't help but to feel a little excited about this.

"It's our children as well," said Natalia, Ryan nodded to confirm that and with that they settled on packing what needed and meet by the cars.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning: Violence and vague mentions of rape.  
**_

* * *

_**The longest night **_

Terry was trying to get as close as he could to his little sister as the young girl was shaking like she never had before. Not even in their mother's house she had been this bad. The man however hadn't touched her yet, it seemed to be Marie he was after, he had taken her out three times while they had been there, he didn't even want to know why. He on the other hand had been out with him once. The man had talked to him, wanted to know things, he didn't want to tell she had had a fair amount of beating. Other than that not much to talk about, Terry suspected it was due to the fact he only liked young girls.

His eyes went over to Marie, she seemed to be sleeping now, but still he dared to whisper, "Marie?"

"Mmm," she responded, half asleep, curled up as best she could under the covers to keep warm. She had slept on and off thus far, most to try to save her energy.

"You okay?" he whispered. His voice sounded worried.

"No, not at all, I just hope mum and dad will get her real soon," she whispered with a sigh.

"It was brave what you did earlier, calling her, what if there had been camera's or so in here?" he said.

"Thanks, but I don't think he's smart enough for that, hopefully he's sleeping or jerking off now," said Marie with a heavy sigh. She didn't really want to think about the man that had harmed her. Man, she figured would be wrong to use, he was not that, only a pathetic excuse for one.

"Do you think they will find us, I mean do they usually?" he asked, he didn't know too much about Ryan and Natalia's work, only that they tried to solve crimes. He liked that they had badges and guns. Ryan had even let him play with his badge a couple of times, Natalia on the other hand was more possessive of hers. She was probably afraid it would get lost.

"I think so, I hope they do as I don't want to be here," said Marie sadly, she missed her bed and her bear.

"Me neither," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I got you both into this mess, I never meant for us to be locked up like this," she said.

"It's okay," he said and extended his hand towards her, she took it and held on, she was crying too now.

* * *

Outside the house the six CSI's was laying away on different edges of the house in the cold, dark night. Eric and Walter was covering the south side, waiting behind a hedge, keeping a close eyes on the house. They were at the moment drinking coffee to keep warm, and talking about women.

Natalia and Ryan had the east side, she had a blanket wrapped around her and he was using his molecular to try to see any moment inside the house. She cast a glance up at the sky, seeing the many stars, thinking had it not been for the circumstances this would have been romantic. Ryan turned to look at his wife, she seemed troubled and tired. He hugged her, before planting a kiss on her lips, knowing the worry was gnawing on her.

At the north side, nearest the door was the Caine's. He was keeping guard while she seemed to be resting on the cold ground. He sighed, it was then it occurred to her how much alike mother and daughter would be at this moment, her on ground, and Marie on a cold floor. He chose not to disturb her as he knew she needed her rest.

Calleigh sat up with a jolt, startling Horatio, he looked at her saying, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nightmare, I dreamed we were too late, that she was..." she stopped, her tears started to fall.

Horatio sat down next to her, holding her, rocking her in his arms, whispering, "Shhh, we won't be, just try to rest some more okay, I'll wake you when it is time."

"No, I should stay up with you," she argued, settling in his arms a little better, looking towards the house.

"Nothing is happening, he's probably sleeping, I will wake you if something happens, the backup will be here around 5.30 or a little before, we are moving in around then," he said, stroking her gently, kissing her forehead.

"Marie," it escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, yet again. Horatio continued to stroke her, trying to calm her, knowing she would be at no use if she was exhausted and trigger happy. It had taken him a lot of power to restrain her from storming into the house once they got there. Heck it had taken him a lot to not do so himself. But her, the mother of their child. She was furious and over worried. In the end he had managed to calm her down and now she was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

It was a little before 5 AM that Marie woke up with a jolt, she tugged Terry's hand and made him sit up as well. His sister seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He looked at her with his hazel eyes, saying, "What's the matter, Marie?"

"I know this is going to sound well not good, but will you help me make as much noise as possible, if we are lucky someone might hear us. I don't care what he does, but I can't stay here," she said, tears coming from her sapphire eyes.

"Okay, let's do it," he said and both children started to shoot as loud as the could. Knowing it was most likely pointless considering there were no windows of any kind. Stuart that had heard them came running into the room saying, "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting out, let us go?" she said, unable to stop her tears this time.

"That is not going to happen, sweetheart, so shut it!" he snarled at her.

"I told you not to call me that," she snapped, and boldly reached just high enough to slap his face, as he was just little above their level.

"You bitch! I will make you regret it!" he said, slapping her back, taking her arm and forcing her down to the ground. As he tried to remove her light blue pants, Terry had it, he didn't care his chains hurt trying to move closer to his friend as he tried to hit her attacker, yelling, "Get off her!"

Stuart responded, but letting her go for a second, before he pushed Terry hard towards the ground, dragging her out of his reach, before he pushed her down in the same position. Terry struggled, he didn't want him near her yelling, "Get off her."

"In your dreams, you bastard," Stuart snapped.

"If I were you I would listen," he suddenly heard Calleigh say. Behind her he saw Horatio, Eric and three he couldn't recognize.

"Well if it isn't mummy dearest," he taunted her.

"Mummy, please," Marie was crying hard now.

"We are waiting for your orders ma'am," Stuart heard some police officers coming down the stairs said.

"Free the children, he is mine!" she said, her voice was grave. They rand forward freeing Terry and Isabel. Stuart hadn't let go of young Marie yet, he stood above her smiling. Calleigh turned to her husband saying, "Your gun, handsome."

"What's wrong with yours?" he asked a little surprised.

"Don't want it to get messy," she said. The two of them were now alone in the room with Stuart and Marie as they others had taken the two children upstairs to have them checked up and tended to.

He nodded, taking it out of its holster and handed it to her, she walked forward and without so much of a though she slapped the grip hard in Stuart's nose. He gasped as the blood started to poor, making him back away from her daughter. Calleigh let the gun drop to the floor as she took her anger out on him, hitting and hitting like some massive force until he was on the ground and she sat on top shivering, still hitting.

Horatio walked over and removed her, feeling his pulse, alive barely. He held his wife close, comforting her, calming her, before they both bent down to remove Marie's chains. Calleigh pulled her into her arms and held her tight, crying into her shoulder as Marie cried into hers.

"I'm so sorry, mummy, I..." Marie whimpered.

"You are not to be sorry, this was not your fault, my little baby," Calleigh whispered, kissing the top of her head, glad she was alive.

"Please take me away from here," she whispered, and Horatio lifted her up and carried her out, his wife followed really close. Someone else would take care of what was left of Stuart, he was in no capacity to ever harm anyone again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_**I'm going on vacation, so it will be a little while before next chapter will be posted.

_**Warning: Strong content**_

* * *

_**Talks and refection  
**_

Much like Natalia and Ryan had done, Horatio and Calleigh choose to take Marie to the hospital for a checkup. They needed to know just how badly their little girl had been injured. Due to demands from the doctor both had to stay outside for the examination. When he finally came out he found Calleigh pacing up and down in the hallway, while Horatio was on the phone. he hung up as soon as he saw the doctor came out. Calleigh joined them at once, looking at the doctor with questioning eyes.

He sighed saying, "In short she was raped several times.."

"By him?" Calleigh needed to know, he could easily have used a foreign object.

The doctor nodded to confirm this as he added, "There is no sign of semen so I take it he did use a condom, so at least that is good. She really wanted for you to come though."

His last comment was motioned to Calleigh as the young girl had been pleading for her mother the whole time.  
She looked at Horatio, that said, "Go, I need a moment."  
Not asking why she just nodded and went in to be with their little girl, she could question about it later, right now Marie was more important.

Horatio looked at the other man asking, "She will heal right?"

"Her body will heal yes, mentally I assume it will take much longer," he answered.

"I see, you were gentle under the examination I trust?" Horatio said, thinking his daughter had been through enough as it was.

"As gentle as we could, if it helps a nurse did it under my supervision," he said.

Horatio nodded saying, "Thank you, I was wondering if I could as you for a favor?"

"Yes?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Something to calm my wife if needed, just for tonight, after this she will need rest," Horatio said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll make sure you get something mild on your way out, but don't give it to her without her knowledge," he said.

"Of course not, can we take her home?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that would be better for all parties," said the doctor, before continuing down the hall.

Horatio sighed deeply as he went in to join his daughter and wife. Not long after the thee were driving home, Calleigh sat in the backseat and Marie was resting her head in her life, slowly falling asleep due to her mother's gentle strokes. Both of her parents knew they weren't allowed to drive that way as she should sit up and wear a seat belt, but as circumstances were as they were and they both worked within law enforcement Horatio figured that he could talk himself out of it if they in worst got stopped.

As soon as they came home Calleigh and Marie went up to her bedroom, where Calleigh put her to bed. Marie looked at her mother saying, "Mum, it's soon time for school, and I can't sleep now, it's day."

"You are not going to school today, not after... You need rest, sweetheart," she said in a soft tone.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't, I would only see him if I close my eyes," she whispered, looking down.

"He won't harm your or anyone else again, I made sure of that, if he even wakes, he will never get out your father and I will make sure of that," she said in a serious tone.

"He escaped twice, mum," said Marie, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she added, "I don't ever want to... again."

Calleigh rocked her gently in her arms, whispering, "Shhh, easy, easy, you shouldn't worry about that, just trust us, he won't get out, he will not harm you or us again."

"I was so scared, I was afraid you wouldn't find me, that I would never get out," she whispered, hiding deep within her mother's shoulder, so glad she was holding her.

"I will always find you, no matter what happens," Calleigh promised.

"Don't let me go," the young girl whispered, holding on to her mother as for dear life, in the end falling asleep from exhaustion. The blonde managed to loosen her grip before she went to find Horatio in their bedroom. He sat on the bed, head in his hands, this was hard for him as well.

"Do I wish to know?" she asked, meaning of what he had asked the doctor.

"No, you don't," he answered, his answer was sufficient enough as it was.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance," said Calleigh with a deep sigh, sitting down next to him.

"I doubt it would have matter, we made so many enemies over the years that I've lost the count, so I suppose it was just a matter of time before someone broke free and came to get back at us. I just never thought it would happen like this," his voice was shivering.

"Me neither, handsome, it all just got me thinking that if I had maybe stayed with Eric back then the odds of this might have been a little smaller," said Calleigh sadly.

"Perhaps, but that wouldn't have made you happy I believe," said Horatio, looking at her.

"I honestly don't know, maybe if I had tried harder," she said.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, please don't go there," he begged her, pulling her into his arms.

"Just promise me we'll get past this," she whispered.

"I promise," he whispered, holding her as she slowly started to cry.

* * *

At the same time at the Boa Vista Wolfe residence Natalia and Ryan were in the living room with the children. They were trying to make it go away with a board game and talking.

"It was horrible, her screams," said Terry with a heavy sigh, Isabel just nodded quietly.

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through that," said Natalia with a very heavy sigh.

"At least he didn't lay a hand on Isabel," said Terry, smiling vaguely at his sister.

"I know, how are you feeling, buddy?" Ryan asked, looking at his cracked lip and blue eye. It looked very  
painfull.

"I'll be okay, but do you think Marie will be?" he asked, his voice sounded concerned.

"In time, I'm sure she will," Natalia promised, castling a doubting glance over to Ryan.

"He's going away forever now, right?" Terry asked.

"That he is yes," said Ryan, moving his piece along the board.

"Good," he said.

"Terry, listen, as you expereinced there will be times where we cannot always protect you from harm, but know that if you ever are in deep trouble, please come to us and we'll try our best to help. That goes for you too Isabel," said Natalia in a serious tone.

She nodded and he said, "Okay, we're gonna stay put here right?"

"You are for as long as you want," said Natalia in a soft tone, smiling at him, Ryan nodded to confirm.

"Good, I like it here," he said and smiled back at her.

"Me too," said Isabel with a soft laugh.

Natalia felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her body by their words and as she moved her peace she knew they would be all right.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epilogue **_

In time Marie would learn to recover from what had been done to her, with good help from Terry, and her parents. She however never would let a man near her again, she would try to date a few during her teen years, but as soon as they would try something more than kissing she would start panicking and in the end they would give up.

Horatio and Calleigh would as most other parents go though the same struggle's and challenges as any other parents would. They would help her through numerous of nightmares after the accident, it in the beginning it was so bad that Calleigh had to sleep inside her room for almost a year. They would however fade away slowly, and by the time she was sixteen they were more like a distant memory.

Being the Caine's daughter she would from time to time live in her parents shadow as they would be a lot in the media. After all Horatio was the head of the crime lab and he were to be on top of everything at all times, it was he who talked to the press whenever something happened. It was he who assured them everything would be fine. And in most cases it would be.

Marie, Terry and Isabel grew up expected to follow rules and laws, and to behave like role models for the rest of the society like their parents. However maybe that was the fault, the pressure would became too much and like every other teenager they would rebel against their parents. Terry a bit more than his sister and Marie though.

At her sixteenth birthday he would take her to a concert to confess that he over the years had fallen in love with her. Their parents would picture them to get love and married and have children of their own some day, considering they were so close. The only flaw in the plan was that Marie loved Terry as a brother and not as a lover. She would be dancing like crazy like the rest of the people of the concert. He was trying to get a hold of her, but she got away from him, and bumped into what would be her future wife.

Calleigh and Horatio was not all happy about the match to begin with, but as they knew it to be serious they found it best to support it, rather than to loose her. The day young Marie were to recieve her twin boys was one of the happiest in Calleigh's life. As he hold the first born which was to be named Horatio after her husband, she found that she had all she needed. A husband and a daughter that loved her more than anything, and two new grandchildren that she would learn to love as much as she loved her young daughter. All due to one drunken mistake she made so many years ago.

Feeling Horatio's arm wrap around her, she turned her head and whispered, "I love you, I always will."

"I love you too, sweetheart, for the rest of our lives," he whispered before kissing her. With her by his side he had all he ever wanted and needed. With her he was complete and he knew she felt the very same way.

* * *

Thanks you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
